


it's a brutal thing

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy loses his mind, Choking, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rape, Revenge, bellamy is also sorta murdery, this is about rape- don't read if that bothers you.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It takes place after 6x05.But Bellamy doesn't get drugged and he finds out that its Josephine in Clarke's body.Bellamy loses his mind after Josephine reveals herself. Then he decides to punish her.





	it's a brutal thing

_ “Do it,” _she hissed, as Bellamy tightened his hold around Josephine's neck. 

_ No, this was Clarke’s neck- not this psycho's. _

If there was anything he knew, it was that Clarke would _not _want this bitch to have her body, “You know you want to. Just kill precious little Clarke’s body- if you can’t have her, no one can, right?” 

“Shut up!” Bellamy could feel the blood rushing through Clarke’s neck as he pressed harder. Trying to think, he realized that they had somehow ended up on the ground, with Josephine pinned under him. A moment later, she yelled for help, and Bellamy’s hand left her neck to cover her mouth as he blocked her other arm. Turning, he saw a syringe fall to the floor with a clatter, “You were going to drug me?” 

Then her teeth sank into his hand. Pulling away, he shook his hand, and hissed through the pain. 

“Well, I figured you wouldn’t respond very well to me killing your girlfriend,” Josephine said, as Bellamy recovered, “and I was right, _surprise_.” 

“She’s dead?” 

“You saw the video, Bellamy. What do you think?” 

Bellamy’s hands wrapped around her neck, “I can’t let you have her,” he insisted, only to falter as his eyes welled with tears. Giving up, he pushed her away. He couldn’t do it- he couldn’t kill Clarke’s body. He was too weak. With a pained sigh, he spoke, “I will never forgive you.” 

“And I’ll never ask you to,” she smirked, running her fingers over her neck. As her eyes drifted downward, they widened, “Wow, I didn’t realize violence did it for ya.” 

Following her gaze, Bellamy felt flush as he realized his cock stretching out his pants, “that’s not-” 

“It’s okay,” Josephine cooed, “you can admit you like her body... wait, sorry, _ my body _.” 

At that, something snapped in Bellamy. Without warning, his left hand found her neck, and he pushed Josephine flat onto the ground, “you took her from me,” he seethed, moving his right hand to unfasten the button on her leather pants, “so, I’m going to ruin this body for you.” 

Without any warning, Bellamy forced two fingers into her. He let up a little on her neck so that he could hear Josephine’s pained whimpers. Blinded by rage, he finger-fucked her until she was slick against his fingers, and her thighs twitched against him. Soon Josephine was crying and begging. Annoyed, Bellamy covered her mouth again- whether she was begging him to stop, or to let her come, he didn’t know. While his fingers settled inside her, Bellamy ground his palm against her clit until she convulsed and cried out under his hand. 

After her orgasm washed over her, Josephine passed out. She laid there, limp and blissful, and he hated her for it. Before he could stop himself, Bellamy pulled her pants off and unbuttoned his own. If this bitch was going to murder Clarke, then he was going to make sure Josephine had her own set of scars to haunt her. 

Bellamy slid into Clarke’s former body easily enough. She was so tight, it made him groan as he bottomed out. If it had been her, if it had been the way he wanted it for so long- loving and mutual- he would have said they were made for one another. But no, the Primes took that away from him- and they had to pay. With that one thought in mind, Bellamy set a punishing pace. He felt no joy in what he was doing- this wasn’t about pleasure. It was about punishment. 

Bellamy fucked into her for a bit. Then, by habit more than anything else, his hand traveled up her shirt and over her breast. Giving it a tight squeeze, he heard Josephine moan below him. He couldn’t do this and look at Clarke’s face any longer, so instead, he buried his face in her neck. It took him a moment to notice that her fingers were sliding up his arms and into his hair. As her small hands touched his cheeks, Bellamy froze. 

“Bellamy?” the voice came out so soft and low... she sounded just like- no, it couldn’t be, “what are you doing?” 

While rage filled him, Bellamy rose up to look at Josephine, “Don’t do that!” he warned, his thumb and forefinger pushing against her neck in warning, “Don’t pretend to be her.” 

The look she gave him, it squeezed his heart. As she closed her eyes, tears rolled down her cheeks, and she laid back without a fight. 

“What no sassy reply?” he asked, resuming his thrusting, “not gonna taunt me or tell me off?” 

Instead of getting a reply, she moved her hips against his and lifted up to kiss him- but he dodged her, _“please,”_ she begged, her voice completely wrecked. 

Bellamy wasn’t sure what made him give in, but he let her kiss him. For a few minutes he let himself pretend that this was really Clarke. They soon fell into the rhythm of it, as her fingers scratched his scalp, and Bellamy pounded into her with every ounce of strength he had. After his hips stilled, he pulled back to see his seed seeping out of what was once Clarke’s body. As a parting gift, he set his thumb on her clit and began to make her come. 

“Bellamy, wait-!” the smaller hand slapped him away, “if I lose consciousness, she'll come back."

Guilt bloomed in his gut as Bellamy looked up to see her downcast gaze. She couldnt even look him in the eye.

_"Clarke?”_ he whispered, waiting for the answer he feared most. 


End file.
